Trapped
by PyrosFallenAngel
Summary: Rated on the safe side! AU ALERT! What would happen if Magneto had another daughter? What if Magneto mysteriously dissapeard? Would she take over? Would Xavior help? Pairigs: OC&Gambit, Jott, Kuritty and more! PLZ PLZ R&R! More to come!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

In the waning light of the evening, a girl can be seen standing on a cliff that hangs over the ocean. Her long silvery hair sways gently to the ocean breeze and her eyes glow beautifully in the setting sun. She is a mutant, a creature that has exceeded the human race and become the next level in the race of evolution. She, like the rest of the world, knows it and she uses it to an advantage. Dark eyes set, she turns to the mansion that would become her future.


	2. Gambit's thoughts

**Gambit's Thoughts:**

Gambit, also known as Remy LeBeau, stared emptily at the metal walled prison that served as his room. He sat atop a bed, his only possession in his 'prison'. With a tired sigh, he arose and soundlessly left the room. Walking the chrome hallways, he pondered over their recent predicament. Magneto, their boss, had somehow managed to get himself lost, or abducted or whatever. He supposed he should be happy because now he could go home but it wasn't that simple. Not only did Magneto have the twins Wanda and Pietro, he also had another daughter from a previous marriage that only he had knew about, until a couple months ago. The girl had been icily beautiful. Long silver white hair, long tapering fingers, lean build, full lips and a perfectly sized nose. The icy part that chilled her image was her eyes. They were such a dark blue that they looked black. Her glares were like icicles and she had a tongue sharper than the knives that she kept hidden on her powerful form. A voice quietly clearing it's throat brought him back to attention. "Gambit." The cool voice greeted. He looked into the dark eyes of the female that he pondered over most. Well, her and Rogue. "I have a request." She said, her left eye twitching slightly. He knew that it was hard for her to ask him for a favor, much less anything else. She was against asking for help. He inclined his head, showing her that he wanted to know what for. She sighed and than launched into a plan. "I want to get my Father back and I want you and the rest of us to do it." She told him. He frowned at the word 'us' but kept listening. Us was a general term. He and she were just part of an elite group of mutants that Magneto used for special missions and when he battled the X-men. The rest of the group were all male, Pyro, Colossus, and Sabertooth. The Aussie, or John as he liked to be called, was truly obsessed with flames. Always armed with a lighter he was always ready to burn something, but he was particularly fond of other people's belongings. Piotr was a truly gentle giant. The metal that served as his second skin made him vulnerable to Magneto, as well as the safety of his friends. Gambit tried to avoid Sabertooth as much as he could. Not only did the man seem to be run by his animal side but he also smelled like one too. Mean and merciless, he was rather disliked by the whole group. The twins served as leaders of the Brotherhood, a small branch off of Magneto's Acolytes. "I thought that maybe if we contacted Xavier, that maybe he would help us." Her voice held a slight note of pleading. He didn't really have any quarrel with the bald, telepath Xavier. If Magneto hadn't taken him in he may have gone to the man himself. Piotr and John didn't either. Sabertooth though was arch enemies with the fighter Wolverine, an animalistic man like the Sabertooth with adamantium on his bones and three claws that he could call out at will. Maybe they could leave him at the base. Finally he nodded. "I'll help on a couple conditions. One, we leave Sabertooth here, I don wan him comin' wit us alright? Two, you have to be nice, no snapping and no hitting, and three, you have to be in charge, you talk to the Professor, you lead the party." His eyes were deadly serious. He could almost feel the heated anger coming off her. "Fine." She said, her voice tight with restraint. He nodded to her and left for the kitchen, leaving her there to fume.


	3. What Aria thinks

**What Aria thinks?:**

'The nerve of him!! Of course I would have taken charge of the mission! And Sabertooth, I would definitely not mind leaving him! But, what does he mean by 'be nice'? I suppose that I haven't thought about being nice, but its not like they've been exactly fuzzy and caring since I got here. In fact it feels like they are a family and I'm just the outsider person! How am I supposed to work with that? I know that Gambit was a thief, and Piotr was found by mistake but was proven _useful_, and I don't think I want to know where Pyro comes in. Or Sabertooth for that matter. Maybe I can come up with my own conditions! Hmmmm, I need to go find Gambit, did he say where he was going?' Aria did the feminine flip with her hair, throwing the right side, than the left and than shaking it lightly in her face before pushing it behind her ears. Scowling, she made her way to the rec. room, the hangout for Magneto's acolytes. Glancing around she saw Pyro and Piotr playing pool and Sabertooth watching some gory movie. Sighing, she headed to the kitchen, the other acolyte hangout. There, she found Gambit, cooking Cajun style, humming a catchy tune. She watched him for a second, scrutinizing him.


End file.
